Caribe, Savvy? Compass, Time and RumRun!
by sullsinger
Summary: Susan está com a bússola, mas não sabe usá-la a seu favor. Por outro lado, Capitão Jack tenta entender o motivo de ter sido chamado de Johnny Deep  Não, não Depp . E, neste meio, uma personagem inusitada aparece.  PARTE 02


_"Como alguns de vocês devem saber, às vezes ... Constantemente, para dizer a verdade, eu prefiro olhar o mundo através do fundo de uma garrafa. Rum! Algo mais ou menos assim ..."¹_

** CARIBE, SAVVY?**  
><em> Compass, time and rum ... Run!<em>

Ah, o rum! Não há nada melhor no mundo! Apesar de o mar e o meu Pérola Negra serem incomparáveis. E certas coisas são boas; de fato, muito boas … Relaxam … Afogam alguns prazeres, que infelizmente o rum não pode satisfazer de todo. E essas tais coisas lembravam Tortuga. Fazia um mês que não aportava e as necessidades estavam subindo à cabeça.  
>Ah, o rum! Quantas garrafas eu bebi mesmo? Duas, acho. Não, três. E de que importava? O maldito mapa estava ficando cada vez mais difícil de interpretar!<br>Mais rum. Precisava de mais rum.  
>Estava no meio do caminho para o depósito de bebidas, quando resolvi ir até a proa e verificar se tudo corria bem. Senti o corpo mais fora de prumo que o normal e firmei mais, tanto os passos, quanto a espinha dorsal.<br>Ah, precioso e traiçoeiro rum.  
>Traiçoeiro … Isso me lembra … Bem … Isso me lembra muita gente.<br>Piratas!  
>Traiçoeiro lembra a mim mesmo!<br>Pirata!  
>Subi as escadas e vi o timão sendo comandado por Barbossa. Não, comandado não. Apenas guiado. Não, guiado muito menos. Tocado? Que seja. Maldito Barbossa.<p>

- Descobristes algo no mapa? - o velho me perguntou sem tirar a atenção do horizonte.

Não. Seria a minha objetiva resposta. Ah, mas eu nunca daria aquela maravilhosa sensação de estar certo ao sacripanta do Barbossa. Limpei a garganta e coloquei o melhor sorriso falso no rosto, pondo-me a apreciar o nascer do Sol.

- Digo que estou no caminho certo para descobrir. - afirmei. Na verdade, não neguei e nem afirmei. Só constatei um fato.

O velho reagiu com um meneio de cabeça, após lançando um olhar de "Tu não descobriste nada." Ele estava começando a me conhecer demais. Maldição! Senti uma vontade enorme de jogá-lo no mar ou então atirar naquele macaco ordinário morto-vivo.

- E o que falta? - Barbossa perguntou, lançando meus devaneios à estibordo.

Aquilo me fez encarar os fatos com uma diferente perspectiva. Faltava algo. Uma clara interpretação dos inúmeros enigmas que rondavam a cartografia. Oh, bugger. Eu sabia que seria complicado, mas não tão especificamente esta parte.

- Mais rum. - respondi, com um sorriso que saiu involuntariamente.

Barbossa resmungou, mas não lhe dei atenção. Quer dizer, dei atenção suficiente para tirá-lo do timão e alertá-lo que era a minha vez, esquecendo temporariamente a bebida. Não, nunca esquecendo. Só deixando um pouco para depois.  
>O silêncio e a sensação de poder ao navegar por águas naquele momento tranquilas, levaram-me às recordações da noite anterior. Mas o que diabos aconteceu ontem? Trouxe uma mulher – mulheres, novamente, sempre mulheres – inconsciente ao navio, depois de resgatá-la da água, abrigando-a na única cabine vazia, que há poucos dias era a minha. Ela tremia de frio e logo vi a causa: as roupas estranhas e demasiadamente molhadas.<br>Expulsei a tripulação da cabine e decidi que ela não poderia ficar daquela maneira. Retirei um par de sapatos esquisitos dos pés dela, tendo certa dificuldade em desamarrá-los. As meias estavam encharcadas e tão pronto as desfiz. Subi o olhar e topei com as coxas desnudas até a metade, secando imediatamente a minha boca.  
>Aquela pele … A suavidade com que deslizei as mãos … Inclusive por estarem molhadas, junto com toda a roupa. Abri os botões e puxei a … Er … Como dizer … Calça cortada ao meio em um tecido duro e áspero. Voltei a visão e notei algo peculiar. Aproximei e franzi o cenho, sentindo imediatamente o corpo queimar. O que era aquilo? Quer dizer, eu já vi muitas mulheres com roupas de baixo antes, mas aquilo … Adornava exatamente … E ficava tão …<br>Oh, bugger.  
>Sacudi a cabeça e decidi não mover aquela peça, pois era tão pequena que não poderia causar mal, mesmo se estivesse molhada.<br>Retirei a blusa e demorei um pouco mais por obviamente a mulher não estar colaborando. E outra peça se manifestou bem frente aos meus olhos. Também nunca vira igual. Nem em Singapura. Senti uma enorme vontade de descobrir como se abria, mas ela se contorceu e murmurou algo que não consegui entender.  
>Quem era ela afinal? E aquelas roupas?<br>Fui até o baú e retirei uma camisa limpa; ergui o corpo da mulher e o apoiei sobre meu peito para vesti-la com maior facilidade, quando um jato de ar quente bateu em minha pele, no lugar as marcas de bala. Meu corpo inteiro ficou tenso e parei o que estava fazendo por instinto. Os lábios dela começaram a sussurrar e encostaram nos meus músculos retraídos.  
>Ela estava delirando.<br>Febril.  
>Enlaçou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e tremeu, subindo o corpo com lentidão para finalmente aninhar-se.<br>Eu ainda não tinha conseguido fechar os botões da camisa, portanto a pele dela estava praticamente colada na minha, a não ser pela minha própria camisa, agora já molhada.  
>Oh, <em>buggerbuggerbuggerbugger!<em>  
>Apertei com força as bordas do timão ao recordar. Eu nunca tinha feito tanto esforço em manter uma compostura que nem sabia que tinha. Quando acordou, eu soube definitivamente que ela tinha um parafuso a menos. Ela falava um português estranho, mas mesmo assim consegui entender alguma coisa, do pouco que sabia da língua. Aprendi a arranhar nas palavras quase lusitanas com uma meretriz. Sim, exatamente. Meretrizes não servem só para aliviar as necessidades do corpo, mas também do intelecto, quem diria! Ah, aquela portuguesa sabia tão bem como …<br>… Eu realmente estava um mês sem _aquilo_ e _isso_ estava me deixando maluco!  
>Suspirei frustrado e tentei encontrar um motivo para ela ter me chamado de outro nome. Qual era mesmo? Jeffrey? Não. Era algo mais … John? Não. Era como … ah … Johnny. Urgh! Prefiro Jack. Aliás, Capitão Jack Sparrow! Johnny nem tem graça. Capitão Johnny Sparrow, pff, ridículo. E o sobrenome, então? Profundo? (na: leia-se Deep, oras, o Capitão estava com rum demais na cabeça para coordenar a diferença entre Deep e Depp) Quem diabos tem um sobrenome chamado Profundo?  
>A forma como ela foi embora encheu meus pensamentos. Que acendeu todas as pólvoras com aquele beijo, sem dúvida. Mas, de repente, não mais que de repente, sumiu. Sumiu! Como alguém poderia sumir daquela maneira? Não que fosse algo inédito o inesperado, afinal, por todas as aventuras que passei, nada mais justo do que dar o braço a torcer de que a minha vida pirata era cheia de surpresas e eu adorava aquilo! Agora, será que Calypso resolveu pregar uma peça em mim, enviando aquela mulher? E qual o nome dela mesmo?<br>Sarah? Susan?  
>Pouco importa. O que eu me lembrei foi de quando ela me disse, com a voz assustada, depois de ter gritado como louca, com a minha camisa posta.<br>SÓ a minha camisa posta ...  
>Bugger! Rum! Mais rum! Traga-me o horizonte, então! Enfiei uma das mãos na altura do bolso do sobretudo e … NÃO! Tateei desesperado, pensando na remota ideia de tê-la deixado na cabine. Sem chance. Os olhos quase saltaram das órbitas ao imaginar que poderia ter sumido a … Oh, inferno!<br>Cadê a minha MALDITA BÚSSOLA?

_Achado não é roubado_

- Gira, gira, gira. Gira, gira, gira. Gira, gira, gira, GIROU! - cantei alterada, modificando a cantiga, vendo pela milésima vez a bússola rodar.

Estava em terra firme, não querendo estar. Incrível como antes eu reclamava e torcia justamente pelo contrário. Ah, eu adoraria estar no mar novamente, só que a bordo do Pérola Negra. Os desejos mudam, não é?  
>Ah … Desejos …<br>… Desejos de beijos famintos e com gosto de rum.  
>Desejos de olhos intensos, negros, inundados por sarcasmo e lascívia.<br>Desejos QUE ESSA BOSTA DE BÚSSOLA insistia em apontar! De que adiantava ter aquela porcaria se eu não sabia como usá-la direito? Tive a imensa vontade de arremessá-la no mar sem a mínima misericórdia, sendo quase certo que antes ela bateria na areia ou na cabeça de algum moleque neurótico, que corria na beira da praia, gritando como se não houvesse amanhã.

- Eu mereço. - resmunguei, fechando a bússola e inalando profundamente.

Levantei e sacudi a canga para acomodá-la melhor. A brisa do verão era tão convidativa que até esqueci, por um breve momento, a minha resignação. Sentei em posição de lótus e passeei os olhos pela praia. Embaixo de um grande coqueiro, a sombra fazia um enorme bem e a visão do paraíso naquela ilha era magnífico. Sorri. Senti-me absorvida por aquela esfera mágica; pelo momento etéreo e sublime. Fechei os olhos e pude notar o vento tocando delicadamente a pele, que em automático arrepiou por _ele_.  
>Mente víbora! Por que recordações enviam sinais ao corpo todo?<br>Sinceramente, eu já tinha desistido de tentar entender o que aconteceu. Tudo foi tão incomum. E só de pensar em um universo alternativo com uma cópia perfeita do Johnny Depp, em seu melhor papel, na minha opinião, fazia a cabeça rodar.  
>E se existia uma cópia do Johnny Depp, provavelmente existia uma cópia da Keira Knightley, do Geoffrey Rush – nem acredito que gritei com ele - , Keith Richards (wow!) e … Orlando Bloom! Ui! Jack Sparrow é melhor, claro, mas Will Turner também é …<br>… Eu disse que tinha desistido de tentar entender, né?  
>Enfim, peguei a bússola novamente. Aquilo já estava virando mania. Um vício, na verdade. Já tinha apontado para o leste e oeste, variando dependendo de qual posição eu me encontrava.<p>

- Acho que isso não te pertence. - uma voz feminina, com um inglês bem enrolado, disse atrás de mim.

Acordei dos meus devaneios, inclinando a cabeça para trás, vendo uma figura peculiar. A aparência era praticamente de uma mendiga, mas o que chamou atenção foram os dentes pretos e podres, em um sorriso como se me conhecesse há anos.  
>Oh! Sim! Era ela!<br>Mas o que ela estaria fazendo em pleno século 21? A bússola, claro! Enchi o coração de esperança, prevendo que era bem provável que a mulher saberia as respostas aos meus vários questionamentos. Com alegria, jubilei seu nome:

- Calypso!

_O tempo é reversível?_

- Ahh … rum …. - tomei um gole generoso, sentindo o líquido descer pela garganta. - …. rum é bom!

Sentado na minha cadeira de capitão, apoiava os pés na mesa de madeira legítima. Uma garrafa repousava na barriga e a alegria do álcool fazia um efeito agradável.  
>Só aquela maravilha para me fazer esquecer da … OH, BUGGER! Não sei quanto tempo passei praguejando, mas agora tudo estava pior, graças àquela insidiosa mulher! O mapa era puro código, Barbossa não parava de ordenar no MEU navio, a tripulação estava lenta, navegava sem direção, roubaram-me a bússola e estava há um mês sem legítimo prazer!<br>Bem, nem tudo era culpa da misteriosa mulher que me assaltou na noite anterior, mas eu precisava de alguém para jogar a raiva. E se não fosse por ela, com a bússola ainda poderia ter um rumo, nem que fosse para ...Tortuga! Isso! Levantei apressado e andei até a tripulação, ordenando uma leve mudança de planos. Por sorte, Gibbs ainda guardava a velha, porém regulada bússola e Barbossa não fez objeções.  
>Eu não aguentava mais ficar rodando em círculos, sem ter a mínima noção para onde ir. Precisava desanuviar a cabeça e nada mais eficaz do que dar umas voltas em terra firme. O mar e o Pérola Negra são incomparáveis, de fato, mas eu também sentia falta do contato com o solo. Talvez até pudesse encontrar alguém que me auxiliasse a ler o mapa. Sem contar nas festas, bebidas, jogos e mulheres. Ah, Tortuga! O paraíso para qualquer pirata.<br>E então, lembrei da canção que Elizabeth me ensinou. Apoiei o corpo no mastro, deixando as sensações do leve balançar das ondas me embalarem. Murmurei a melodia, sorrindo com satisfação.

_We're rascals, scoundrels, villans, and knaves, Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho._

- UM DIA? - cuspi a pergunta, mal acreditando.  
>- Sim. - Calypso respondeu simplesmente.<p>

Espera! Como assim? PARA o mundo que eu quero descer! E volta um pouco o tempo na fanfic para o(a) leitor(a) entender.

**FLASHBACK ON**

- Houve uma instabilidade no Olimpo. - Calypso começou a me explicar o que de fato havia acontecido. - Cronos e Caos entraram em uma disputa interna.  
>- Cronos? O titã do tempo? - muito obrigada, aulas de mitologia grega.<br>- Sim.  
>- E Caos …<br>- O primordial deus da origem. - explicou, com um pouco de enfado na voz. - Eles resolveram medir forças, sem calcularem as consequências. Bem esquentados os dois, eu diria. - ela pareceu reflexiva por um instante e eu permaneci calada. - Enfim, com o ato, a força de ambos abriu uma passagem intertemporal. E essa atitude acabou por envolver outros deuses no resultado, já que Cronos foi terminantemente vedado de fazer qualquer interrupção na ordem sequencial do tempo e Caos adorava criar algum tipo de catástrofe. Poseidon foi sacudido e despertou, fazendo com que o mar clamasse por alguém.  
>- Clamasse?<br>- Exato. Todas as vezes em que Poseidon desperta, o mar clama por alguém, mas isso não vem ao caso agora. O importante é que a passagem intertemporal se abriu nas águas, obviamente pegando desprevenidos os humanos à bordo do seu cruzeiro.

Pisquei. Pisquei outra vez. Contrai a mandíbula e Calypso continuou.

- A tempestade que enfrentastes no cruzeiro foi nada mais do que o evento que expliquei. Fostes sugada para o século 18, na mesma hora, dia e mês correspondentes ao que tu te encontravas no século 21. Durante a tua estadia no Pérola Negra, Afrodite, a deusa do amor, foi chamada, tomando partido da situação.  
>- Afrodite? Mas por …<br>- Por que ela foi chamada? Ora, ora, ela sempre é alertada pelas chamas de uma paixão vívida. - tentei interromper, mas Calypso me ignorou por completo, continuando. - Afrodite e eu tentamos trazer a ti de volta, mas nada funcionou. Até que Hera, deusa mãe, uniu-se com Poseidon e Zeus, filho de Cronos, que rogou para que o pai agisse o quanto antes. Porém, Caos permitiu o transporte de objetos, ocasionando a bússola de Jack em suas mãos.  
>- WOAH! - gritei, levando as mãos ao ar. - Calma ai que o raciocínio é lento! - percebendo que Calypso se calou, questionei o inevitável. - Olha, tudo bem eu até acreditar que a mitologia grega é verdadeira, que uma baita confusão causou isso tudo, mas o que tem a ver eu voltar no tempo com a aparição de vários personagens fictícios?<br>- E quem disse que são fictícios? - Calypso questionou, pendendo a cabeça para o lado. Um sorriso misterioso rasgou as feições dela e eu fiquei furiosa. Qual é? Ela acha que eu sou idiota ou o quê?  
>- Por que eles vivem somente no cinema e nos DVD's! - constatei, como se fosse óbvio.<p>

Calypso envolveu as mãos dela nas minhas. Senti um arrepio atravessar a espinha e encolhi os ombros por reflexo. Vendo minha reação, ela perguntou:

- Diga, minha querida, o que diferencia o real do fictício?

Pensei em alguma frase para rebater, mas nenhuma me ocorreu.

- Agora, responda-me. - Calypso continuou. - Tu os vistes?  
>- Sim.<br>- Falastes?  
>- Sim.<br>- Ouvistes?  
>- Sim.<br>- Cheirastes?  
>- Sim. - fiz uma careta de nojo. Piratas não são nada limpos, sabe?<br>- Tocastes?

Engoli em seco. De imediato, o beijo que dei em Jack apareceu na memória e o corpo estremeceu.

- Sim.  
>- Então, Susan, como podes afirmar que não foi real?<p>

Porque não era! Não poderia ser real, por mais que eu desejasse. Era improvável demais. Era improvável, inclusive, que Calypso fora real, já que ela também era uma atriz! Pensei na única possibilidade que veio à mente, lançando em forma de pergunta.

- Seria uma realidade alternativa?

O rosto da ninfa se iluminou. E ela me surpreendeu com a próxima questão.

- O que o teu coração diz?

Eu fiquei confusa. MUITO, muito confusa. Estava me sentindo em pleno filme Matrix! Hum, Keanu Reeves … Ui … Tá, chega! Melhor cortar esse papo e ir direto ao ponto. Ergui a bússola em minhas mãos e mostrei à Calypso. Suspirei profundamente e afirmei.

- Você veio buscá-la.

A ninfa confirmou com a cabeça e completou:

- Sim. Mas não devolvê-la.

Franzi o cenho e ela me forneceu um sorriso cúmplice.

- Afrodite me confidenciou algo e pediu um favor. Portanto, não posso entregar a bússola ao Jack.  
>- Então, quem irá? - eu queria uma boa resposta e a ninfa me deu a melhor possível.<br>- Tu, minha querida.

Oi? O quê? Como? Quando? Onde? Por quê?  
>A expressão de susto que fiz causou um riso involuntário em Calypso, que continuou:<p>

- Mas para isso eu precisei conversar com os magníficos do Olimpo. Ninguém se opôs, mas Zeus somente concedeu o prazo de um dia para encontrares o Jack e devolveres a bússola. Se, dentro deste prazo, tu não conseguires realizar, a bússola desaparecerá e a tua memória apagará todas as lembranças da tempestade do cruzeiro até aqui.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Tentei expressar algo e acabei gaguejando como uma idiota.

- M … Mas … E ... E ... Eu … Nun … Não …

Calypso me olhou como se eu fosse a estranha na conversa. E, pra ser sincera, depois de tudo o que vi, passei a realmente duvidar da minha sanidade mental. Um silêncio mortal fixou o momento e logo depois a ninfa questionou:

- Tu não queres?  
>- Quero! Claro que quero! - falei imediatamente.<p>

Reencontrarei Jack Sparrow! Capitão Jack! Yay! E mesmo que por somente 24 horas – Jack Bauer, OI? - , eu faria o máximo para aproveitar a aventura.

- Lembrando que tu não poderás dizer nada sobre o futuro ou de onde veio. Se perguntarem algo e tenho certeza de que Jack o fará, dirás que és uma enviada minha.  
>- Combinado. - estendi a mão para selar o acordo e Calypso se limitou a somente erguer uma sobrancelha.<p>

Aloha! VÁCUO TOTAL, muito prazer!  
>A minha reação imediata, antes que o vácuo ficasse pior, foi fingir um tique no olho direito e logo fechar o punho da mão – ainda estendida - para limpar uma sujeiraareia imaginária na vista. Reflexo perfeito, vai dizer.

- Muito bem, querida, agora feche os olhos e relaxe. - Calypso aconselhou, sorrindo com malícia.

Parei imediatamente de fingir e a encarei com dúvida. Ela não iria fazer aquilo que pensei, certo? Quer dizer, eu nem me preparei nem nada! Sequer alertei à tripulação do cruzeiro do meu provável repentino sumiço ou retirei a expressão de babaca da minha cara.  
>Porém, não adiantou somente pensar e não agir. No meio do turbilhão de pensamentos, Calypso me bloqueou em um transe hipnótico, deitando meu corpo na areia. A visão bloqueou e a sensação era a mesma de quando eu supostamente quase me afoguei.<br>De repente, consegui retomar o controle do meu próprio corpo, sentando na areia, na busca por ar. Olhei ao redor e a praia agora estava deserta. A vegetação no entorno também havia mudado bastante. Tive a certa noção de que ninguém havia pisado ali antes.  
>Século 18, "tamo ai na atividade"!<br>Levantei meio cambaleante, quase tropeçando nas minhas roupas. Ué? Antes eu estava de biquíni! Mas daí levei em consideração que Calypso teve a magnífica ideia de me "ambientar". Eu vestia uma roupa nada feminina, pelo menos para a época, sendo muito semelhante às vestes de Elizabeth quando ficou à bordo do Pérola Negra no segundo filme da saga; O Baú da Morte.  
>Mas, pecava por um pequeno detalhe: estava sem sapatos.<br>Caminhei pela areia, sentindo os pés esquentarem cada vez mais. Pelos meus cálculos, passava das dez da manhã. Maluco! Nunca pensei estar tão quente! Caralho! O Sol poderia fritar um ovo no asfalto!  
>Ih …<br>… Esqueci que provavelmente nem existia asfalto no século 18 e em pleno Caribe. Aliás, também não existia uma única alma viva no raio de pelo menos onde a minha visão alcançava.  
>Porra, Calypso! Que sacanagem!<br>Corri para a água no intuito de aplacar o calor. Mergulhei igual àquelas pessoas que nunca viram o mar e vão pela primeira vez à praia. Cheguei até a me engasgar porque esqueci de prender a respiração. Tá, riam da minha tragédia.  
>Enfim, depois de alguns minutos, decidi voltar para a areia, virando de costas para o mar e TADAN! Uma onda me derrubou! E pela retaguarda! Como assim? O mar estava igual a uma lagoa! De onde surgiu a onda … Que … Eu … Oh …<br>Mas que puta sacanagem, Calypso!  
>Agora, por favor, não riam da minha tragédia.<br>Puxando ar com dificuldade, fazendo um barulho sinistro pela garganta, tentei me situar. Tossi umas trocentas vezes e comecei a berrar para o céu.

- Ah caralho! Para de enrolação e me leva pro Pérola Negra! Eu só tenho a porra de um dia para …

Fui cortada por mais uma onda.  
>Sa-co.<br>Quando levantei novamente da água, dei de cara com um pier de madeira. Por pouco não bati a cabeça em um dos suportes. Senti os pés flutuando e logo reparei que estava a pelo menos uns cinco metros do fundo do mar. Escutei passos vindos de cima e uma gritaria se apoderou dos ouvidos.  
>Eita!<br>Franzi o cenho e tomei impulso, apoiando os braços na extremidade direita do pier. Consegui me erguer com dificuldade, ficando com ódio de Calypso por estar deixando tudo mais difícil. Rodei os olhos pelo local e a visão não foi agradável.  
>Um cheiro insuportável de bebida e suor invadiu as minhas narinas, enquanto caminhava pelo povo incomum, vendo gente se agarrando, bebendo, jogando, gritando obscenidades e brigando; tudo ao mesmo tempo ou em tempos alternados. Bizarro.<p>

- O bode é meu! - um homem alto, esguio e muito, muito, muito sujo agarrava o pobre animal entre os braços.

Eu não sou nenhum "Doutor Pet", nem nada, porém posso jurar ter visto no olhar do bode um pedido de socorro.

- Claro que não! O bode é meu! - um baixinho gordinho tentava argumentar, praticamente cuspindo.

Tenho quase certeza que fiz uma careta de nojo. No entanto, a tal careta se transformou em uma expressão de pura alegria ao ligar os rostos, agora familiares, a nomes: Raguetti e Pintel. Na verdade, eu só reconheci o primeiro quando o olho de vidro saltou das órbitas dele e rolou pelo chão.

- Oi gente! - cumprimentei os dois com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Ambos me olharam por um bom tempo, sem dizerem nada. Instintivamente, olhei para baixo e vi minhas roupas secas. Oh, obrigada, Calypso; ficar molhada e com tudo à vista em um local cheio de pervertidos não era LEGAL! Voltei a encarar os dois e eles mais se pareciam a estátuas. Pendi a cabeça para o lado e ai Pintel cortou o silêncio.

- Não temos dinheiro senhorita.

Oi? Pisquei algumas vezes, tentando colocar a mente no tranco. O que tem a ver dinheiro com … WOOOOAH! Será que eles estão pensando que eu sou … AI CARAMBA! Abri os olhos em espanto e comecei a sacudir a cabeça em negação.  
>Credo! Mas que mente suja dos dois!<br>E então, eu tive pena do bode.  
>Enfim, falei, antes que as coisas piorassem.<p>

- Estou procurando o Capitão Jack.

Eles se entreolharam e Raguetti perguntou, meio que ofendido:

- Ele não está devendo dinheiro à senhorita, está?

Estreitei os olhos e mordi o interior da bochecha. Será que eles não se lembravam de mim? O gesto fez com que eu demorasse com a resposta, mas eles pareceram se importar de menos com a espera.

- Não.

Pintel e Raguetti não acreditaram. Há, mas o que eu esperava? Eles eram piratas e pensavam que eu era uma puta. Lindo, certo? Uma belezura. Usei meus poderes femininos de persuasão; leia-se prometi mostrar os peitos para os dois se eles me dissessem onde Jack estava e por incrível que pareça, funcionou. Putz! Que burros. Claro que não mostrei os peitos. Sai correndo logo após escutar o destino, mesmo sabendo que não sabia onde era.  
>O bar Noiva Fiel.<br>E Calypso finalmente me ajudou. Ao virar a terceira rua à esquerda, dei de cara com o bar. Nem me limitei a parar de correr, entrando com violência pelas portas do recinto, derrubando um bêbado que se apoiava no batente, pelo lado de dentro.

- Jack, Jack, Jack. - murmurei desesperada, escaneando o bar com os olhos.

Talvez Pintel e Raguetti ainda estivessem atrás de mim e claro que os dois não estavam nada felizes. Agora, mais do que nunca, eu precisava encontrar o Capitão. Porém, a resposta que obtive foi uma garrafa voando na minha direção. Abaixei por reflexo e o objeto estatelou na parede a poucos metros.  
>Inacreditável, mas o Noiva Fiel conseguia ser PIOR do que o lado de fora! Aquilo era uma zona! Literalmente!<br>Nenhum sinal de Sparrow, então, caminhei para o balcão de bebidas. No caminho, alguém bateu na minha bunda e saltei de susto, esmurrando o primeiro homem que vi, tendo quase certeza que foi ele o autor da "taradisse". O cara estava tão bêbado que nem reagiu.  
>Ma-ra-vi-lho-so.<br>Sem mais.  
>Agarrei o balcão, tal qual uma prancha de salvação, sendo logo atendida por uma senhora com jeito de cafetina. Provavelmente, era a dona do bar. Abri um sorriso amistoso e perguntei sobre Jack.<p>

- Jack Sparrow? - a mulher respondeu, quase questionando, com um ar de desprezo. - Ele me deve 50 xelins.

Clássico.  
>Revirei os olhos, pensando na minha saga, que mal tinha começado.<p>

- Se a senhorita o está buscando, deveria procurar nos quartos. - a mulher afirmou, apontando para cima. - Mas como eu não posso interromper o trabalho das minhas meninas, acho melhor a senhorita esperar ele descer.

Oh …

- Ele está aqui? - a minha voz beirou ao exageradamente esperançoso.  
>- Estava. - corrigiu, com um aceno mínimo de mãos. - Agora deve estar com Scarlett em um dos quartos.<p>

Bloqueei de imediato a imagem do que os dois poderiam estar fazendo. Acredito que fiz uma careta, ficando em silêncio. O coração apertou no peito e senti os olhos ardendo. A mulher me despertou com uma oferta.

- Gostaria de um pouco de rum? - disse, com um risco de compaixão nos olhos.

Demorei um pouco a processar a pergunta, ainda me sentindo meio esquisita. Dai, lembrei que não tinha dinheiro. Dei de ombros e respondi.

- Só se for de graça.

A mulher deu as costas e pouco tempo depois trouxe uma caneca de rum pela metade.

- É por conta da casa. - ela afirmou sincera, esperando a minha reação.

Ergui uma sobrancelha e olhei para o líquido escuro. Como diria aquele velho e conhecido ditado: de graça, até injeção na testa. Respirei fundo, envolvendo os dedos na caneca. Um, dois três e ...  
>… Devo confessar que nunca bebi rum antes. Mas, posso dizer que a minha impressão no primeiro gole foi: QUE TROÇO RUIM DA PORRA! A bebida desceu queimando pela garganta e bloqueou a respiração. Morrer sufocada? Imagina!<br>A mulher do outro lado do balcão soltou uma risada. Só de raiva, entornei outro gole e ? Sério, eu sou muito retardada.  
>Tossi umas trocentas vezes e tentei me recompor.<br>Olhei a caneca, a caneca me olhou – Juro! Eu vi! - e sorri triunfante. Se fosse para esperar, que fosse bebendo!  
>E como eu me arrependi dessa decisão.<br>Tudo foi ficando mais instável a cada gole. A mulher cafetina não se importou em servir mais rum de graça e nem me limitei a questionar o motivo. A língua ficou solta e ao redor puro arco-íris. Acho até que cantei "Somewhere over the rainbow". Bati a terceira caneca, vazia, no balcão, soltando uma gargalhada. Ê felicidade! Eu nem sabia o motivo de estar em um total ataque de risos. Bem, creio que foi a piada que o pirata ao meu lado contou … Ou … a sessão de piadas de pontinhos que contei. É, foi isso mesmo. Consigo me lembrar vagamente que …

- O que é o que é um pontinho "amaureulow" no galinheiro? - perguntei alegre, arrastando as palavras.

Resposta negativa da multidão que piratas que me cercavam. Não me questione como consegui chamar tamanha atenção. Só sei que fiz.

- Um pintinho amarelinho! MUAHAHAUAHUA! - ri tão alto que cai do banco de madeira.

E tudo ficou escuro.  
>Despertei sentindo a cabeça pulsar violentamente. Merda de ressaca. O braço direito formigava tal a dormência por ter dormido de lado. Aliás, em um lugar macio, parecido a uma cama … CAMA? OMG! Tentei me levantar, mas uma pressão na cintura me impediu. Instintivamente, chacoalhei o corpo e ouvi um murmúrio abafado, reprimido no topo da minha cabeça.<br>Franzi o cenho e tateei o que pude, notando que um lençol me cobria e um braço saía da minha barriga. Espera. Não, não. Um braço envolvia a minha barriga. É, isso.  
>Uepa!<br>Abri os olhos em espanto, aumentando ainda mais a dor na cabeça. Levei as mãos até o lençol e o arranquei; notando que estava só de biquini. Foi então que realizei um corpo preenchendo o meu por trás. Não, não dessa forma, caro(a) leitor(a), mas em um abraço caloroso. O coração acelerou e um turbilhão de sensações golpeou a mente. Fiquei com um tremendo medo de virar e encarar a pessoa que me acompanhava na cama.  
>QUE PORRA EU FIZ?<br>E assim, no meio do desespero total, captei algo por visão periférica. Algo não, algumas. Tatuagens, adornando o braço que me envolvia. Sem pensar, levei a mão direita até o antebraço do homem, girando o pulso para ter certeza, e lá estava. O P que marcava com glória a pele do pirata. Do lado oposto, a pintura de um precioso pássaro voando pelo horizonte.  
>Encontrei.<br>Finalmente.  
>Na situação mais constrangedora de todas.<br>Senti o corpo mexer atrás de mim e o abraço ficou mais apertado. Em reação, eu fiquei paralisada e tremendamente quente.

- Boa noite, love. - e a voz do Capitão Jack preencheu meus ouvidos, com um tom de luxúria avassaladora.

Em menos de vinte e quatro horas eu dormi – no sentido literal ou não - com Jack Sparrow? OMIGODI! E por que eu não lembrava de nada? Boa noite? Então eu passei grande parte do tempo dopada pela bebida! Gezz! Quanto tempo será que me restava? Por que eu sentia que …  
>… Oh …<p>

_We're devils and black sheep ..._

Bugger! Por que ela não estava se movendo? Eu nem falei nada de absurdo. Será queSusan se lembrou do que aconteceu?  
>Bem, pelo menos, eu recuperei a bússola.<br>Mas não custa nada puni-la pelo que ela me causou. Virei-a com rapidez para mim e nem liguei para a expressão de espanto que fez, fundindo nossas bocas com vontade. O gosto do rum é bem mais saboroso experimentado assim. Em nenhum momento ela se negou quando as minhas mãos começaram a passear por suas sinuosas formas. Eu estava quase conseguindo o que queria, até o momento em que alguém começou a bater incessantemente na porta. Fingi não escutar, mas fui empurrado para o outro lado da cama, logo depois encarando uma Susan assustada ao extremo.  
>É, acho que ela lembrou mesmo.<p>

- Capitão. Precisamos saber se podemos seguir os comandos de Barbossa. - Gibbs perguntou do outro lado da porta.

Maldito Gibbs.  
>Susan se recolheu ainda mais nos lençóis e me olhava como se eu fosse o próprio Davy Jones. Quando estava prestes a dar uma resposta ao meu imediato, notei que um sorriso estranho se manifestou no rosto dela.<br>Logo, Susan berrou.

- EU CONSEGUI!

_… And really bad eggs! Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho._

¹ Vide trailler do filme 'Piratas do Caribe: Navegando em Águas Misteriosas'.


End file.
